Después de la despedida
by Shawan Krisvett
Summary: 5th Chapter up!
1. Rei? ôÔ

_**Mmmm, q lindo!, bueno, a mi me gusta , no tengo mucho que decir, al currículo quizá, pero ya todos lo saben "Beyblade no me pertenece" así que para q seguir, mejor los dejo con el fic. Espero os guste.  
  
Pareja: Kai x Rei.  
Autor: Skarletneko-jin.**_

_**Advertencias: éste fic está hecho por mí /creo que esas es la más atemorizante jajaja/**_

****

**Kai POV'S**

Ja!, ahora que lo pienso todo tiene un dejo de ironía, desde el por qué dejé a "mi" equipo... hasta el ahora.  
Quién diría que yo, Kai Hiwattari, un prestigiado jugador de Beyblade caería como todos aquellos a los que llamó ilusos... se enamoraría. Y sobre todo, quién pensaría que sería de aquel chico al que se suponía admiraba, aquel chico de brillante mirada... aquel que logró derrumbar lo que yo llamaba un fuerte, pero él nombraba corazón.

Después de que hubiese calmado mis sensaciones, y aceptado mis sentimientos... poco después de nuestro segundo torneo. Decidí que confesaría absolutamente todo, bueno Rei daba despistadas señales y en realidad comenzaba a consumirme por dentro.  
Acepté ir aquel día al parque para por fin decirlo, "Escuela de Beyblade de Tyson" por favor!, no puedo creer que creyeran que iría solo por Takao, o sí?. En fin, llegué y me acomodé placidamente sobre el césped, Kenny revisaba gráficas y todas su cosas acompañado por Hilary, Takao presumía sus "habilidades" y yo... bueno, yo lo esperaba a él. Después de cerrar mis ojos y juguetear con una ramilla en mi boca, lo sentí, sí, definitivamente era él, su aroma inconfundible... no quería que los demás notaran pero lo veía despistadamente mientras se llevaba uno de los panques a su boca, esa boca que tantas veces había anhelado, y que aún espero probar.

Claro!, alguien tenía que arruinar el momento, un incompetente que se hacía llama "Tempestad". Hum! Refunfuño de su nombre, esa habría sido mi única oportunidad. Luego vino la intervención de Max y por fin, sin decirme absolutamente nada: se habían ido. Max en realidad no me afectaba, pero Rei... se fue, sin considerarme, él solo se fue.... Pasé la semifinal con Takao, pero no podía evitar mi turbación al estar sin él, me hacían falta sus sinceras sonrisas, y simplemente no lo pude contener, de equipo tenía que correr.

Sólo había una forma de reprimirle, sólo una y quizá luego me arrepentiría, pero no quedaba más, tenía que reprocharle su huida a pesar de que no fue mío jamás. Volví a Rusia, me rebajaría tan solo por recriminarle... pediría una oportunidad a los que hubiese traicionado, volvería dónde dejé mi final... regresaría al equipo de Tala (es q no sé como se escribe su nuevo nombre T.T).

Las partidas no fueron nada fáciles, debía admitir que la mayoría había mejorado, y ni hablar del susodicho batallón Barthez... con todo y sus trampas Miguel era toda una celebridad; en fin, eso no era lo que me importaba, lo único por lo que me mantenía en el público, acabada mi batalla, era por él, la razón de mis tristes anhelos... aún esperaba el momento de hablar con Rei.... por fin había llegado la final en Egipto, y se mantenía intacto, lo único que me molestaba ahora era verlo con aquella chiquilla rosada, Mariah... grr... sólo de recordarla me provoca asco, esa niña jamás me agradó.. celos quizá?, en realidad no me interesa, el momento de hablar sería después de la final. Al menos eso tenía planeado, pero luego lo vi, combatiría contra él, contra Rei.

Todo mi rencor me llegó a la cabeza, la forma en la que se fue tirando mis sentimientos al caño... todo volvió durante la batalla, en realidad el neko había mejorado bastante, era una batalla reñida, pero no me vería caer, no lo haría nuevamente frente a él. Y así fue, a costa de sus heridas le había ganado, la victoria era mía, una victoria seca, eso pensé... hasta el momento en que sonriendo contesté, me había felicitado... Pero qué estaba haciendo??!!! Yo me juré no caer nuevamente en sus garras!!!, No, no podía... yo jamás dejé de amarlo. Maldición!!!, después de todo lo que me había herido... lo amaba, eso era mi perdición.

Ahora estoy aquí, me encuentro solo, el torneo a terminado y yo no tengo a nadie, Tala, Brian... ellos jamás fueron mis amigos, Tyson: prefiero no volverlo a ver, Max: el ha vuelto, pero aún así no me interesa, ahora sólo me falta Rei.

**End Kai POV'S**

La noche arribaba, y Kai, el frío Ex-líder de los Blade Breakers, continuaba su absorta marcha de regreso a la mansión, hace tiempo había terminado el torneo y no se había dignado a visitar a sus antiguos compañeros, seguía masacrándose internamente por lo que le hizo a Rei, después de todo el chino jamás tuvo la culpa.

Su azulada cabellera se mecía al viento de finales de otoño, mientras él se habría paso en el desorden de hojas en la calle, los árboles tiraban una tras otra sobre las cabezas de los trasnochados andantes, entre ellos otro: Rei.

-Kai?- oía que una voz conocida le llamaba.

- Já, ya hasta tienes alucinaciones Kai, mírate!, debes olvidarlo!! - se reprimía pensando en que quizá, sólo quizá podría ser la ansiada realidad que traía nuevamente a Rei a sus brazos.  
-Kai!!- volvieron a llamarle, y ésta vez un pequeño toque en el hombro le hizo volverse.  
-R... Rei- aún no lo creía, era su mente la que le jugaba una mala broma?, No!, no era una broma!, Rei estaba ahí, con él.

-Hola Kai, que gusto encontrarte- sonreía como siempre- Takao dijo que regresaste a Rusia, así que cuando te vi doblar aquella esquina tenía que asegurarme- la respiración del neko era un poco agitada, la esquina q señaló era una un tanto alejada.  
-Hum.

-Aaaa- Rei se desilusionó, le platicaba toda la odisea que pasó para verlo y sólo contestaba con su típico "Hum"?!!!, bueno, Kai no era hombre de muchas palabras, pero bien pudo responder el saludo.- Bueno, creo que estás ocupado así que... nos veremos.- su lánguida sonrisa era fácil de detectar, al parecer Kai reconocía absolutamente todas sus emociones y esa no era una de las sonrisas que añoraba.

-Te quedas en casa de Takao?- atinó a preguntar reteniendo al chino que pensaba alejarse.  
-Eh?... no.  
-Hum.

-Por?

-Curiosidad- Kon claramente sentía aquello como una invitación a los aposentos Hiwattari, pero Kai no decía nada, así que tendría que esperar.  
-Por qué paseabas a éstas horas?-preguntó curioso

-No lo sé, por qué paseabas tu?

-Bueno yo...- Rei agachó la cabeza un poco sonrojado- yo... acabo de llegar del aeropuerto, mis cosas están con Mr. Dickenson, y cómo dormí todo el vuelo, decidí pasear... pero, aún no me respondes.

-Tengo que hacerlo?- respondió el frívolo Kai con un dejo de ironía y una sonrisa perceptible sólo a Rei.

-Si no lo haces serías descortés- se defendió sin querer hacer enojar a su amigo.

-Hum?

-Eso es una pregunta?- bufó silenciosamente.  
-Depende de cómo la veas...

Su corazón se agitaba al pensar que tenía al dueño de sus ser frente a él, por más que le costara admitirlo, Rei se veía aún más bello que la última vez.

-Acaso me retas?

-Hum, no lo sé.

-Podrías ser más claro?- Decía Rei con falso enojo, cosa que lo hacía verse, literalmente, aún más hermoso.

-Sólo me agrada pasear, bien?

-No...- sonríe.

-Estás jugando con migo?

-Quizá...- La sonrisa un tanto retadora, no abandonaba el angelical rostro del neko, haciéndolo ver más seductor a ojos de Kai (por que sinceramente yo no creo que eso sea posible .). Ninguno supo cuando comenzaron a discutir en una reñida jugarreta y mucho menos cuando se descuidaron cayendo sobre el césped de alguna de las plazas, Rei sosteniendo a Kai por los hombros y Kai bajo el cálido cuerpo de su amado. Por un momento la vista de Kai se posó en los soles del chino.  
-Tienes unos ojos hermosos- susurró Rei aún sin comprender lo que sentía, bajo lentamente la cabeza hasta quedar a pocos milímetros de la del ruso... las miradas aún más penetrantes se desviaron al cerrar lentamente sus ojos, y ahí estaba el fruto de las ansias de aquél níveo... Rei le había besado.  
  
Jajaja, supongo es una tortura, pero es mi premier FF Kai x Rei así q n se disgusten ... gracias x leer el fic y.. hasta la próxima!


	2. Recuerdo

DESPUÉS DE LA DESPEDIDA  
CHAPTER II

Género: Yaoi Shounen ai  
Pareja: Kai x Rei  
Autor: Skarletneko-jin  
Advertencias: Este fic está hecho por mí /creo esa es la más peligrosa T.T/

Muchiiiiiiisimas gracias yo creí q era un asco, pero veo q si sirvo para afionada jajaja (T.T)  
  
**Sandy: **En serio muchas gracias por leer el ff, e leído los tuyos y son geniales!, pero... creo que me falta entendimiento, aún así, MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS!!

**Hikaru: **Que bueno que te haya gustado, en realidad me algro D (ahora diganme como quitar la sonrisa u.u') D

**Lynn: **Yo tengo una compañera que se llama así . (nada que ver, pero lo recordé jajaja) E igualemnte muchas gracias x leer, en serio que el que te gustara me dió muchos ánimos no creí ecibir tantos review .

**Asuka: **No ers un one-shot, pero ceo que te habrás dado cuenta al ver el 2do capítul jajaja, y no te preocupes en veces nos confundimos (y en todo caso fué mi culpa por no especificar)

**Kelly: **Bueno, como ya dije no es un one-shot, pero si te agradan más esos, avísame y me pondré a pensar en uno  
  
**Kainekito: **Me encanta tu nick!!!! . A mí también me encanta ésta pareja, de hecho de Beyblade creo que es la mejor . Claro que me pondré al pendiente de tus historias y me encantaría se tu amiga. Nos pondremos en contacto

**REI POV'S**

Simplemente no podía dar crédito a lo que veía, había besado a Kai!!!, pero... por qué?!!!, Bueno, yo admito que Kai es atractivo, atletico, bello y algunas veces; De qué estoy hablando?!, no!, no puede ser!.  
Lentamente separé sus labios de los mios abriendo suavemente los ojos para luego toparme con aquellos brillantes rubís, que el ruso tenía por ojos. Le miré fijamente antes de que el rubor se apoderara de mis mejillas. No sabía que hacer, ni sabía que sentía, en ese momento mi mente estaba en blanco, y lo único que se me ocurrió?: Correr.  
Me levanté presipitadamente mientras volvía a la realidad, luego pude sentír cómo me miraba fijamente huir.

**END REI POV'S**

El chino había despertado del letargo que tomó mientras algo en él florecía. No sabía que hacer, se notaba turbado y eso no pasó despercibido ante aquél interesado, su nombre?: Kai.  
El ruso no perdía vista de cualquier acción del neko, pero cuando atinó el chico había emprendido huida; extendió una mano intentando retenerle, pero estaba recostado sobre el cesped... no le había dado alcance. Dejó que huyer, sabía dónde se hospedaba, luego iría a buscarle y pediría la ansiada explicación.

Su oscura melena se movía al compás del viento, nunca se había sentido tan perturbado, su mente se encontraba nublada, su chaqueta ondeaba y él ya no sentía frío, en realidad: no sentía nada.  
La banda roja que le caracterizaba iba descendiendo mientrás corría hasta llegarle a tapar la vista, pero aún así... no se detenía. Se encontraba frustrado: ¿Frustrado por qué?. Se sentía alegre: ¿Por haber besado a su lider?. Varios y confusos sentimientos lo aterraban, jamás se había sentido así.  
No podía llegar a casa, Mr. Dickenson debería notar lo que pasaba, Tyson y Max?... era un poco tarde; tan sólo dos opciones: ir a un hotel o vagar por la ciudad.  
  
No tenía idea de que hacer, aligeró el paso pero sin detenerse, un hotel no le interesaba, tenía que detenerse a pensar.  
Así fua como después de un rato de pasear por la ciudad, ya cuando el reloj de alguna empresa daba las 2 am, regresó a aquél lugar. Recordaba la escena como si acabara de pasar, la manera en que un simple juego le llegaba a trastornar. Se tocó instintibamente los labios con el dedo íncide, cómo queriendo repasar lo que hace unos momentos sucediese, deslizó aquél dedo por dónde antes estubiesen los labios de Kai, e intentó nuevamente saborear el momento.  
/' Pero qué cosas piensas Rei!'/- se reprimió arrebatando rápidamente el dedo de su posición, pero aún así la imagen la tenía... impegnada en la mente, y no la podía quitar.

Un joven yacía sobre su cama, algo, mejor dicho: alguien le había quitado el seño. Su azulado copete se mecía junto el viento que cruzaba las cortinas que daban al balcón, su mirada aún fija en la nada, y una sonrisa que le quedaba mucho mejor. Gustaba de recordar la escena, la turbación del chino le encantaba, peronsó que aquello jamás iba de suceder, pero aún así; había sido presente: los labios del chino sobre los suyos, provándole con tanta ansia... adorable, era lo único que se atrevía a componer.  
Recordó de repente otra cosa, antes del 3er torneo mundial. Cuidaba de un gato de pelaje claro, y sus pensamientos lo volvieron a inundar.  
/'Ja!, que lindo gatito... Rei... blanco... Rei...- Sus pensamientos le trajeron la razón de aquél encuntro, el porque se preocupaba de aquél gato, y el porque estaba con él- ... sí, ahora recuerdo, admiraba aquél lindo kot durante las tardes, le vía comer, hacer sus curiosos gestos, esos que sólo a una persona e visto hacer: a Rei. Le miraba embelesado y cubría de pequeñas caricias, aquellas que a otro quería conceder... Rei...tus curiosas facciones, sin duda la más bella de las creaturas, pero entonces ya no pensaba en el gato... Pensaba en Rei'/

* * *

Bueno, manden reviews please y para los que no son de , pronto cambiaré la configuración de mis review para q tmbién, si gustan, puedan apoyar a mi ego, es decir, la construcción de ésta historia  
Chau!!!


	3. Entre sueños

DESPUÉS DE LA DESPEDIDA  
CHAPTER III.

Género:Shounen ai  
Pareja: Kai x Rei.  
Autor: Skarletneko-jin  
Advertencias: ATENCION!!!, éste capitulo fue hecho bajo amenaza para mayor información quitar la benda de mi boca

* * *

Agradecimientos:  
**Ray Girl: **Jajaja ¿que si me das animos?. Claro chica!. y respecto a lo d los capítulos, iré haciendolos un poco más largos  
  
**Akabane: **mmmm... GRACIAS!!!, pero... recuerda tu parte del trato jajaja. Nuevamente: Muchisisisisisimas gracias

La luz de un nuevo día entraba centellante a traves de las cortinas en la mansión Hiwattari. Kai: uno de los aún, mejor dicho, el único durmiente hasta entonces, abría lentamente los ojos asimilando la ráfaga luminosa que entraba a sus oscuras pupilas. (y digame, alguien las tiene claras? O.o?)

-Ahhh...- fue un leve gemido que dió al estirar los brazos tras su cabeza.-/'Bien Rei, prepárate... el Dranzer está listo'/- Pensaba siendo distraido por un mayordomo que entraba para avisar acerca del desayuno, pero que se asombró al ver a Kai... sonriendo?

-Señor?.- Preguntó asorado.

-Buenos días Viktor, el desayuno?

-Listo señor.

-Bajo en unos minutos- Viktor se retiró más que asombrado, Kai sorió?, le saludó?, y o le gritó?... WOW!, definitivamente algo pasaba con el chico, y era cuestión de los empleados averiguarlo.

Desayunó con sus refinados modales para luego avandonar la casa sin palabra alguna, sabía donde encontrar a Rei, pero quién diría que lo encontraría un poco antes?

-Rei...- Kai había llegado a dónde fuese anteriormente su encuentro, quería recordar un poco más de aquella ansiada entrega, porque para él eso fue, ese beso representaba todo de él y a quién se lo concedía, sólo... únicamente a su neko. Po´rque Rei también lo amaba, verdad?

El chino abrió lentamente los ojos, lo habían encontrado dormido?... su vista se giró hacía su cama: UNA BANCA!, y luego hacia:

-KAI!!!- Pegó un salto cual gato asustado al ver al causante de su desvelo.

-Hola Gatito- sonrió dulcemente. Nuevamente sonreía y Rei no sabía que hacer. Aún no descubría que había sido aquello de la noche anterior; y mucho menos por qué no podía sacar a Kai de su cabeza (Principiantes ¬¬).

-Eh?.

-Rei yo... tenemos que hablar.- Su pose era seria y Rei no quería saber qu significaba, su cabeza estaba entumida ninguna idea buena sacaba.

-Este.... es tarde no crees?, te parece si nos vemos luego?...- Iba a emprender a correr, pero una mano le detuvó, el impacto le hizo volverse y estaba a punto de caer sólo que unas fuertes manos le tomaron por la cintura y le atrajeron hacía si.

-Por qué huyes Rei?- eso más que una replica sonaba a llanto.

-/'Oh genial!, Ahora Kai está ¿triste?, ese no es el punto!, es tu culpa Rei!!, es cierto, por qué huyes?, después de todo sólo es una ser enigmaticamente atractivo y dulce y que decir de sus... Eh??!!!, no!, Rei tranquilizate!, debió ser el frío, debes tener fievre... sí!, eso es, fievre!'/- Esa era la única explicación lógica que encontraba al sentirse así, y mucho más la apoyó el sentir como sus mejillas se tornaba de un rojo carmesí haciendole ver como una suculenta manzana.

-Rei?...- La voz de Kai le sacó nuevamente, si bien estaba rojo ahora se ponía peor que los zapatos de Dorothy (Vease el mago de Ozz: las zapatillas rojas). No encontraba cómo safarse, se sentía embargado por una calidéz tan extraña y placentera, se perdía en las amatistas del que le sujetaba.

-Kai yo...- Y no pudo decir más, se había desmayado.

El ruso le subió sobre sus hombros y lo cargó hasta su casa, después de todo estaba cerca, (o quizá tenía otras intenciones?, bueno, eso sólo yo lo sé ).

-Joven Kai...- le recibió Viktor, pero cayó al notar su preocupación y el hecho de que llevaba un chico en hombros.

-Llama a un médico.- Ordenó saliendo de la sala, subió con el chino y lo recostó en su cama, mirando nuevamente el horizonte como la noche anterior.  
Alternaba la mirada, el cielo, la ciudad, el horizonte y Rei, su miraba no se separaba de aquel chico de rasgos felinos, vagó su mirada por aquél cuerpo, como desnudandole con la vista. Sintió enormes ganas de besarlo, de poseerlo, pero se resistiría.

Volteó al reloj, el médico había llegado.  
-Buenas tardes. Mr. Hiwattari

-Buenas tardes.- Kai mostró al joven yacido en la cama y el D. comprendió que era al que debía atender, analizó un poco la garganta, la frente e hizo una seña d q todo estaba bien.

-Todo está bien, es tan sólo un poco de fiebre- entregó una bottela. Jarabe debía de ser.- Procure que lo tomé y se recuperará pronto.

Viktor acompañó al señor a la puerta ya que Kai estaba demaciado embelesado como para atenderlo.

-/'Pues que hiciste Rei... por qué huyes?, es acaso que no me amas?, todo fue por diversión?'/

No sabía que pensar, primero lo besa y después le huye... lo mejor sería llamar a Dickenson o Max para que se lo llevaran mientras él intentaba razonar. Tomó el telefono marcando a la oficina de Dickenson, pero la secretaría informó que no estaba, había salido de la ciudad.

-/Tiene un invitado y sale de la ciudad?, o que hospitalidad'/

Nuevamente marcó, sólo que ahora dónde los Mizuhara.  
-hola? habla Max.- le responden por el auricular.

-Max soy yo....- no pudo ni terminar cuando el rubio gritó asombrado.

-Kai?

-Sí, Rei está enfermo...

-Dónde q sucede?

-Está en mi casa, necesito que vengas por él. Te contaré en cuanto llegues.

-Emmmm...- pensó un momento y recordó algunas palabras de Rei- no puedo.

-Qué?

-No puedo, es sólo que... bueno, yo... yo... tengo una cita.- puntualizó.

-Bien, entiendo /'Por qué siento que me ocultan algo?'/

-Lo siento en verdad Kai, se me hace tarde. Adios!.

-Si, Adios- Y habían colgado.- /'Ahora que hago?, no puedo mirarlo sin que mis más lascivas sensaciones florescan!!!'/

-Quién era?

-Era Kai...

-Kai?, hablamos del mismo Kai?´- El moreno acompañante se sorprendía- y.. que quería Mr. Simpatía?

-Estaba con Rei...- los ojos de Tyson se abrieron gracias a su lucrativa imaginación.

-¿?

-...Rei enfermó y quería que fueramos por él.

-No es ni para cuidar a su amigo?... no me sorprende!, después de tanbtos años sigue siendo un malagradecido.

-No es eso Tyson!, recuerdas lo que Rei habló durante su última visita?

-Qué?... lo de que el futuro le esperaba, y que amaba y no era correspondido?, o algo así?

-Eso!

-Que sucede con eso?

-Ya se quién es...- sonríe ampliamente.

-A sí?, quién?

-Rei ama a Kai!.

-O.O'... O.o'... perdón??- exclamó intentando escupir un trozo de carne con el que se estaba atragantando.

-Sí, por eso no quizo decirnos nada, era por eso que se fue, Kai ya no estaba!

-Y que lo trajo de vuelta?

-Eso habrá que ver, pero mientras tanto, que mejor cuidado que él de su "amigo"- El rubio comenzaba a maquinar y eso no le agradaba para nada al moreno que le miraba fijamente.

-Que piensas hacer?

-Que Kai se le declare a Rei

-Pero... Rei hablaba de eso? seguro?

-Claro!, bueno aún no, pero pronto lo sabremos...

-Que haces?...- preguntó Tyson mientras veía a Max acercarse asechantemente.

-Pagar por anticipado- Sonrió y besó suavemente a su "acompañante"

-Creo que ahora voy a cobraro doble- sonrió cuando el beso hubo terminado. Mizuhara simplemente sonrió y volvió a besar aquellos labios.

-Max?...

-Si?...

-Que vamos a hacer?...

Aún observaba perdidamente a su amado, quizá no tenía en que pensar... nuevamente ese dejo e extasis le consumía al ver en tan frágil estado al chino, se acercó cautelosamente y colocó una de sus rodillas entre las piernas de Rei para apoyerse, y luego acomodó sus amnos entre la cabeza de éste... aún le miraba, ne creí lo que estaba a punto de hacer y aún así lo haría, bajo el rostro entrecerrando los ojos para besarlo suavemente.

Mientras tanto, Rei sentía algo húmedo sobre sus labios y comenzaba a despertarse, abrió los ojos de golpe al compás de sus labios, por los que entró la desafiante lengua del ruso.

-Kai...- susurró y de repente comprendió sus extrañas explicaciones... lo amaba, amaba a Kai.

* * *

Y bien?, no es nada, pero ya es algo... o algo así --... en fin, espero les haya gustado, en el siguiente verán la explicación de Rei y algunas escenas más de Tyson x Max... Ciao!


	4. Toma tu toalla

DESPUÉS DE LA DESPEDIDA

CHAPTER IV

Género: Shounen ai Yaoi  
Parejas: Kai x Rei, Ty x Max  
Autor: Skarletneko-jin  
Advertencias: Escena nudista, desnudez total x parte de...¿?... y claro, la más importante "Éste ff está hecho por m"

* * *

Agradecimientos: 

**Kainekito: **Niña loca?, yo?... Je!, ya lo sabía y muchas gracias, en serio q me dan ánimos para acabar mi ff... aunque a veces me de flojera u.u'... en fin, no creí tener amigas tan pronto, pero, nos mantendremos en contacto. Gracias!

**Sunami: **Je!, muchas gracias por leer y que bueno que te guste, respecto a lo de continuarlo me encuentro en un dilema, algunos dicen que me tarde, otros que sea rápido y por ello e tomado una decición. Je!, se las diré al fine. Nuevamente Muxicishimas Gracias .

**Damika: **Gracias por el consejo y en tu honor, ahora serán comillas en lugar de guión .

**Ray Girl: **Je!, es lo mismo que argumentaba con Sunami, pero n te preocupes, os daré tiempo! , aún así. Muxash graxias x leer.

**Hikaru: **Ja!, a mi tb me gustan mucho las muestras de amor entre esos dos, SON ADORABLES!!!, muchas gracias x leer y pues... jeje, veré si pondré más para satisfaceros . Ciao!

**La loka kelly: **Te confieso algo?... a mí tampoco me agrada muxsho el TyxMax, pero es fundamental para el final de éste ff, así que no pude evitarlo, Je!, gracias, en serio: Mixicishimas Graxias x leer

* * *

Sus ojos se abrían a más no poder, pero que había hecho?!, besó a Rei en contra de su propia voluntad!, eso merecía un castigo!.  
Un rubor cubrió completamente sus mejillas, contrastando completamente con sus pequeñas marcas azules.

"Yo... Rei... yo lo... lo siento"- concluyó exhalando fuertemente. Rei ocultó su rostro completamente girando la vista a otra parte, sin decir nada. Kai trataba de huir ante aquel silencio, pero sus piernas lo traicionaba, no respondían, simplemente seguía fijo sobre el chino, en la misma posición en la que hubiese tomado sus labios.

La cabeza de Rei a un costado cubierta por el oscuro cabello del chino, sólo sentía la cálida respiración de su lider sobre su cuello.

"No...No importa"- respondió pensando que quizá así se fuera y le dejara suspenderse en un mar de sentimientos. Aún así nadie hizo nada, ni un sólo movimiento... el joven de ojos ámbar se percató de algo al sentir un movimiento sobre su pierna...

/'Oh, no!.... Kai está.... Oh genial!'/- se dijo, tenía infame curiosidad por ver a Kai excitado, pero no podía, no si él pronto se pondría igual y aún no podía esconder el rubor en sus mejillas.

Kai se dió cuenta de su 'incidente' y optó por salir definitivamente antes de que algo pasara, se fue levantando sigilosamente aún sin apartarle la mirada -a Rei- y en uno de sus descuidos, resbaló sobre la pierna del chico y calló nuevamente sobre él, simplemente que ahora el 'incidente' era más que notado, ya que se encontraba sobre la entrepierna de su amado.  
No pudo evitar enrojecer aún más, Rei giró la vista al sentir que un cuerpo se dejaba caer sobre él y el ruso pudo entonces identificar que ambos habían enrojecido y que Rei estaba a punto de bajo el mismo 'incidente' caer.

"Yo... de...yo...."- No dijo más, había sido el momento más vergonzoso en su vida, la corta vida de Kai Hiwattari. Ahora si se levantó y salió apresurado, con su desmesurada palpitación, ambos se habían exitado y Kai, Kai... Kai pensó entonces en tenerlo, hacerlo suyo, pero un maldito cosquilleo lo impidió. Su verdadero nombre? Conciendia.

/'Eres un estúpido Hiwattari!, cómo se te ocurrió besarlo?!, cómo te sonrojaste?!, cómo, cómo fue que lo recordaste?!!!, llavabas tiempo intentando olvidarlo y de repente regresa y así lo envia todo de nuevo a la basura!'/- Reclamabase cómo si Rei fuera el culpable- /'Ja!, no seas iluso!, jamás lo olvidaste....'/-

Y ese fue el pensamiento que se trabó en su cabeza mientras se acostaba en su habitación, tenía que disculparse con Rei, tenía que evitar que se fuera... pero, ahora todo era aún más confuso, aceptaba que lo amaba... pero no era suficiente, no para él!, necesitava convencerse.

* * *

"Tyson!, que esperas!"- Gritaba Max desde la entrada de la BB Shop, al parecer suspendieron su cita por causas de fuerza mayor.

"Esperame un poco Maxie"- Y salia trayendo en manos una suculenta torta de jamón.

"No pudiste evitarlo, nah?"- comentaba el rubio con una gota en la cabeza.

"Lo siento Max, es sólo qeu no comí y es tarde y...."

"Bien, te lo perdono ésta vez"

La triste cara de perrito regañado de Tyson lo habí librado ya varias veces, y casualmente siempre dejaba al yanquee con una pequeña sonrisa.

"Bien Max, que vamos a hacer?"

"Bien... mmm..."-piensa un poco-" Hay tres opciones. 1 Espiarlos y luego obligarlos, 2 Llevarnos a Rei y olvidar el asunto, y 3..."

"Si?"

"Je!, sacar celos a Kai!"- sonrie malicioso, cosa que no se veía muy seguido y contrastaba con su amable rostro angelical.

"mmm.... me dices cuando te enojes con migo, Ok?"

"Por qué?"- preguntó confundido.

"Tu sólo me avias!"-

Y así partieron tomando como respuesta la tercera opcion, celarían a Kai. Cómo?, bueno Max era muy listo -lástima que no pudiera decirse lo mismo de Tyson- ya pensaría en algo.

* * *

Bien!, lo había decidido!, llegaría y se disculparía y luego vendría lo más difícil. Confesar su amor a Rei. Llevaba casi una hora sin verlo, mejor dicho, sin salir de su habitación. Rei bien ya podía averse ido, pero concideraba infactible esa opción, en especial porque desde hacia ya media hora no paraba de llover.  
Entró sigilosamente a la habitación, esperaba hayarlo dormido, pero no!... entonces oyó el ruido del agua tirándose en la habitación del baño. Debería estar tomando una ducho, o algo al parecer... Kai intentó no hace ruido, conocía bien la extracensorialidad de los oídos de su 'amigo'.

"Rei...."- susurró imaginandose al chino en la ducha, pero rápidamente agitó la cabeza alejando aquellos pensamientos que aún intentaba convencerse: eran innecesarios.  
Nuevamente sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos al escuchar agitarse la perilla. Dentro del baño alguien pensaba:

/'Oh genial!, se a atorado!'/- Y así era, por alguna extraña razón Rei no podía abrir la puerta. Sigió agitando, meneando y halando a más no poder, pero aquella no cedía, mietras Kai no sabía que hacer.  
Se acercó sigiloso a la puerta y con un simple giro la perilla abrió dejándolo contemplar la desnudez de Rei.

"K....K....K....K-Kai"- se sorpendió abriendo sus ojos en suma totalidad, el ex-neoborg símplemente contemplaba de arriba hacia abajo aquel cuerpo desnudo, hasta encontrasrse con una toalla en el suelo, que entre tanto forcejeo: Rei había dejado caer.  
El ruso descendió en un suave y sensual movimiento, hasta quedar justo frente a la parte sencible del otro ser, bajó la vista sonrojado a más no poder y recogió la toalla tendida en el piso, más al levantarse no pudo evitar el ver... el miembro de Rei era algo que le exitaba, aún más verlo así frente a él. Nuevamente ascendió sensualmente y el ojiamabrino sólo atinaba a observar a aquél.

"Toma..."- Kai extendió la toalla sonriendo seductor (Seductor?, si!, quien sabe por que...), pero no fue para darséla al chino si no para colocarla él. La extendió y pasó sus manos como en un abrazo, para colocar la toalla en la cintura de Rei, no pudo evitar el hecho de acercarse y tampoco el de acariciar esas caderas antes de volverlo a ver. Rei detuvo aquella toalla en su cintura, completamente sonrojado al igual que Kai, y más al notar la mirada inquicidora de su 'lider' observandolo fijamente de arriba a abajo.

Sin poder evitar recordar el cuerpo desnudo de Rei, su largo cabello cubriendole parte del pecho, los pequeños soles completamente pasmados, sus labios con unas gotas de agua a causa de su cabello, sus mejillas tiernamente sonrojadas, su pecho firme: no muy marcado, y... bueno, lo demás se los dejo a ustedes.

"... ejem!"- carraspeó el chino para llamar su atención ya conuna nueva sonrisa que hizo olvidar todo a su compañero.- "creí que te gustaba espiar gente, pero no creí que te gustara verle tan indecente!"- guiñaba un ojo.

"Ja!, iluso!"- se mofó sin poder evitar una pequeña sonrisa.

"Bien, como quieras, simplemente que ya son muchas coincidencias.... ahora... me permitirías cambiarme?..."- preguntó un poco incomodado.

"Te intimida mi precencia?, dudo que puedas mostrame más de lo que acabo de ver"- decía sensualemnte acompañado de una igual sonrisa, una extraña sensación se apoderaba de Kai y eso no lo ódía permitir, ya aceptaba que todo era verdad, que necesitaba a el chino, pero no quería doblegarse, no quería!, la pregunta ahora: por qué no?.

"mmm... quien sabe"- le responde la sonrisa y se acerca a Kai intentando seguirle el juego, aunque para él ya fuera más que eso.- " si quieres puedes quedarte"- le susuró acercandose hasta su oído.-" Tu sabrás lo qeu has de hacer...."- cada vez era más incitante la presencia de aquellos chicos, ambos pensando que era un juego del otro, pero sin distinguir que significaban demaciado entre sí... Kai no pudo evitarlo...

/' No ésta vez!, no permitiré que te vayas de nuevo!!!, no!, no!, no!, ahora sabrás que es el sentir de Kai Hiwattari!....'/- Se sentía completamente excitado, añorado y por una extraña razón enardecido, el simple hecho de pensar que estuviera jugando o recordar la temporada en la que se fue eran algo tríste: mucho más para él!. Y sobre todo al pensar que Mariah pudo quizá también observarle así.... no lo dejaría ir, tenía que hacerle ver, lo que era amar: de una vez!.

* * *

Uy!; creo q en el que sigue abrá Lemon S.... bueno, todo es parte de mi retorcida mentalidad.  
Respkto a la publicación, publicaré un chap c/ semana, sólo qeu ahora les debo una continuación pq éste me quedo un poco corto ¬¬...es q algunos insisten, otros dicen q no tan pronto y yo... yo me confundo u.u'... en fin, creo q eso era todo. espero les haya gustado y nos vemos luego!

Ciao!

(Nota de Ana Maria: éste capitulo fue dedicado a todos los que hasta ahora se han dignado a sewguir este asqueroso fanfic. No!, es lindo, lo admito. Camil escribe bien, no?.... Hey!, Bye!)


	5. Sígueme

DESPUÉS DE LA DESPEDIDA

CHAPTER V

* * *

**Género**: Shounen ai, Yaoi

**Parejas:** Rei x Kai, Ty x Max.

**Autor: **Skarletneko-jin

**Advertencias:** Lemon o violación?, ni yo lo sé O.ô... pero weno, '

* * *

**Sandy: **Que bueno que te guste tus fics me parecen muy tiernos y lo de escenas sensuales, pues la verdad no te entendí pero ahí tienes mi correo para lo que o si lo prefieres: ) Me agrada mucho tu forma de ser, espero que nos pongamos en contacto..

**Kakura: **es que es mas corto que el otro, je ', que bueno que te guste el lemon, de hecho es una de mis partes favoritas en los fics (maldita depravada S, pero que fea soy T.T) bueno, de igual manera te agradezco me sigas leyendo y espero que te guste éste cap.

**Damika: **Entonces esperaré ansiosa tu fic, es que adoro a esa pareja . en fin, que bueno que te guste y no, claro que no tomo a mal: las críticas son bienvenidas, después de todo nos hacen mejorar, aunque no se den baño, eh? T.T, je. Muchas gracias x leer ..

**Shizu: **Tus favorites fics????.... Oh es un honor!!!! . jamás creí que a alguien le gustara tanto . muchiiiiiisimas gracias T.T. Espero no defraudarte u.u'... je, nos vemos!!! .

**Drk:** Je!, la verdad es que no soy muy buena escribiendo capítulos largos U.U', pero pronto intentarlo, que bueno que te gustara, espero sigas leyendo. No entendí eso de interesante, pero espero sea algo bueno jeje. Ciao!.

ESTE CAPÍTULO, VA DEDICADO A TODOS LOS AMANTES DEL LEMON. Se que escribo horrible pero tengan consideración, please T:T

* * *

Simple y sencillamente aquello que llamaba emociones comenzaba a consumirle al ver a su neko en aquel estado, después del "reto" de Kai, Rei no pudo negarse a cambiarse frente a él, después de todo ambos eran hombres, no había nada extraño que en él que Kai no tuviese, pero... la idea de sus sentimientos hacia Kai y lo que acababa de suceder no le ayudaba en mucho, provocando un incontenible enrojecimiento en sus mejillas, finalmente se enredó la toalla en la cintura teniendo a Kai como expectante, avanzó seductoramente por la habitación intentando no prestar atención a aquél que esperaba sentado en la cama, tan sólo siguiéndole con la mirada. El neko tomó sus ropas tendidas sobre la cama...

"No..."- Escuchó un susurró.

"Eh?"- preguntó con curiosidad, porque Kai le había pedido que se detuviera.

"Está sucia, toma algo del closet"- señaló hacia su izquierda.

"Pero..."

"A menos que quieras pasear desnudo te lo recomiendo."- Dijo con voz fría, pero con un dejo de nerviosismo.

"Y que te parecería la idea?, me dejarías salir desnudo?"

Rei preguntó eso con cierto erotismo, caminó frente a Kai donde casualmente cayó un poco de su toalla aún sin dejar ver nada pero provocando hartas ansias en el líder del BBA TEAM.

"Me estas retando?"

"Claro que no, es simple pregunta... aunque, lo harías?"

"Je, claro, y si no me crees pruébame..."

Ninguno de los chicos abandonaba el sensual tono que habían adoptado. Kai ya se había levantado para acercarse lentamente a Rei poniéndolo aún más nervioso.

"Bien..."- tiró su toalla en el suelo- "Me iré".

"Estás loco verdad?"- preguntó con cierta ironía.

'Si Kai, loco por ti, es una angustia no poder tenerte, desearte y estar tan cerca y lejos de mí,....' "Dijiste que te probara, veré si me dejas salir... al fin y no tengo prejuicios, aunque quien sabe que diga la gente al verme así por ahí"- sonrió desquiciado, vaya que Rei tenía un lado oscuro.

"Bien... y si no quiero que los demás te vean?"- Intervino acercándose al neko desnudo, tomándole con uno de sus brazos por la cintura y ubicándose tras de él.

"Eh?..."

"Y si te quiero sólo... para mí?"

Estas palabras confundían a Rei, entonces Kai lo amaba?. Sentía un escalofrío en su espina al sentir la calidez del cuerpo del ruso tres de si, tenía tantas ganas de tenerlo, de ser de él... pero quizá para Kai sería sólo un juego: tenía tantas ganas de amar, y ser amado a la vez, pero con Kai quizá no funcionaría, no era de las personas que demostraban sus sentimientos, quizá ahora era tan sólo un momento de lujuria, no quería darse falsas ilusiones así que terminaría con eso de una buena vez.

"Kai... será mejor que dejamos esto..."- reprimió, su cuerpo pedía más, incluso su corazón; pero no quería salir herido, no, ésta vez no.

"Por favor Rei..."- continuaba con su sensual tono, había dejado todo aquello que llamaba fuerte, toda su dignidad de lado, quizá estaba ebrio, quizá sólo embriagado. Embriagado por aquél cálido olor que desprendía el cuerpo de su amado.

Su cuerpo parecía responderle, en verdad lo deseaba, pero a costa de sus sentimientos?, o costa de lo que Rei sintiese?... sólo lo usaría para complacerse?... mal!, mal!.

"K...k-Kai, creo que ya jugamos bastante no crees?, ahora... deja me cambió..."- su frente firme, por lo menos eso daba a entender, ya que Rei tenía la voz segura, pero estaba más rojo que el atardecer. Estaba a punto de girarse cuando sintió la virilidad de Kai entre sus piernas, vaya que provocaba efectos en el ruso y lo peor de todo era que ¡estaba igual¡.

Kai pasó su mirada sobre los hombros de éste, estaba un tanto triste, pero no podía!, no quería detenerse, observó como el miembro de Rei comenzaba a posarse rígido y sonriendo torcidamente tan sólo dijo.

"Ves?, lo deseas igual que yo..."-

Bajó un poco sus manos dejándolas cerca de la entrepierna del chico, aquél intentaba abstenerse pero no podía!, por alguna maldita razón su cuerpo se negaba a responderle!, quería que Kai continuase con aquello y se adentrase en él lentamente!, pero... MALDICI"N!, si eso era tan solo un juego!, Kai en realidad no le amaba!, no!... o si?, no!, para el ya no había esperanza, pero aún así se entregaría a Kai en cuerpo y alma, no podía revelarse, porque sus intenciones por el ruso eran dominadas... incluso empezaba a pensar que si le pedía del Tower Brigde tirarse: sin dudarlo lo haría, ya no tenía conciencia, tan sólo 'vivía?'

"Kai..."-

Susurró entre cerrando los ojos a causa del placer que producía, Kai acariciaba suavemente su entrepierna, estimulando su ya rígida virilidad... quería la entrega completa del ser que amaba, de su lindo neko, pero Rei no lo amaba!, no lo amaba en realidad. (Mensos, ambos se quieren y ninguno lo nota: bua!!! T.T)

El ruso giró al chino suavemente para tenerlo frente a frente, acercó lentamente sus labios y comenzó a besar y lamer aquél suculento cuello, oler el perfume que emanaba de sus ébanos cabellos, subir lentamente hasta su oreja, y luego besarle apasionadamente los labios para guiarle hasta la cama. Lo recostó suavemente mirándole con ternura, era tan lindo; más aun excitado. Quitó ágilmente su camisa y pantalón frente al ansioso joven ojiambarino quedando sólo en boxers, continuó besando aquel delicado pecho y descendiendo suavemente hasta el ombligo.

"Eres tan lindo... y todo mío"- susurró mientras con un roce de ambos genitales se deshacía lentamente de su última prenda y producía un extravagante goce en ambos. El ritmo de sus movimientos era acompañado de los leves gemidos que desprendían, algunos jadeos, y el ruido de la lluvia tras la ventana. Hiwattari continuó su oficio metiendo el miembro de Rei dentro de su boca, le gustaba sentirlo, lamerlo, besarlo, morderlo... y en especial escuchar aquellos ruidos que producía el neko con su placer, algunos parecidos a ronroneos.

Ambos chicos tan excitados, ignorando su completamente su derredor, sus acciones... sólo dejándose llevar por su complacida conciencia: por su falta de razón, pero quién viese en aquel instante, que la entrega de ambos era por amor?, pensaban del otro patrañas, jugaban con su corazón.

"Ah Kai!!!..."- Gritaba en neko en un estruendoso gemido, estaba a punto de venirse en la boca del bicolor. Kai jugueteó un poco más, acabándose por completo el líquido blanquecino que 'su chico' en su boca soltó. Veía aquellos ojos entrecerrados, las mejillas completamente sonrojadas, varios jadeos y gemidos y el chico retorciéndose con ganas (je, es quería que rimara u.u').

Ahora era el turno del chino, para hacer implorar a su amante, comenzó con un apasionado beso, mordiendo levemente el labio inferior de su amado, bajó suavemente por su cuello, marcando algunas veces su colmillos por donde pasaba, aparte de eso, era muy considerado: era su primera vez, toda para su amado. Veía la ansiedad de Kai en sus ojos y cómo se estremecía de placer al contacto, comenzó a masturbarlo lentamente, aplicando más fuerza al pasar del tiempo, los gimoteos de Kai inundaban la habitación y al cabo de un rato en la mano del chino se hubo vaciado;... Era hora.

Rei hizo un movimiento indicándole que continuara, así con sumo cuidado lo ubicó boca abajo: dándole la espalda. Metió su dedo índice, luego el medio. "Ah!" fue lo único que el chino alcanzó a gesticular como muestra de reclamo haciendo a el ruso detenerse.

"Daijobu?"- preguntó siendo considerado.

"Vamos Kai, continua... ahora no te detengas..."- Hiwattari asintió, en serio era aquello lo que deseaba, y Rei se le entregaba sin protesta alguna, vaya que de su deducción dudaba: ¿entonces Rei lo amaba?.

Metiese ahora el dedo anular, provocando otro espasmo, y finalmente removiendo un poco los dedos, permitió entrase en aquélla estrecha entrada con su rígido miembro, entrando y saliendo hasta acoplarse, luego fue cuando aumentó el ritmo nuevamente saliendo gritos y varios espasmos, mientras lo penetraban Rei ayudaba a Kai a que lo masturbase, aumentando cada vez más el ritmo, los gritos se hacía más concurrentes lo bueno era que entonces nadie les escuchaba, pero les veían, aunque ellos no lo notaran. Pasado un rato habían caído rendidos en la cama, Kai abrazando a Rei aún no salía de sus internos, por que el chino se negaba.

"No, aún no salgas"- le dijo y se tiró en la cama, Kai a su lado, abrazándolo... era lo que ambos querían, pero aún no sabían si el otro en verdad les amaba.

Kon cayó dormido, mientras el bicolor salía cutelosamente de él para cobijarlo.

"Te ves tan lindo gatito... ahora estás a mi lado"- dicho esto como un susurro, acarició la mejilla del ojiambarino, viendo como aquél sonreía dando uno de sus pequeños cuchicheos. Lo abrazó suavemente y se acostó a su lado, también estaba cansado... más tarde promulgaría su amor.

* * *

"Oh se ven tan lindos..."- sonreía Max embelesado.

"Entonces, ellos ya se aman!, ves?, no tuvimos que hacer nada."- comentaba Tayson confundido antes de retirarse de la ventana.

"No lo sé Tay, esto está un poco raro."

"A qué te refieres?"

"Entonces ellos ya eran pareja?... por qué no nos dijeron nada?"

"Quizá porque no querían que les vieramos por la ventana?"

"Je"-sonrió avergonzado-"quizá, vamos... tengo que recompensar tus esfuerzos innecesarios"- sonrió pícaramente.

"Bien! ., pero primero, compremos unas galletas... tengo hambre u.u'"

"En serio tu no cambias ¬¬... pero aún así te amo -"

"Yo también te amo Max"

Y con su "romántica" escena salieron del jardín de Kai.

* * *

Era un tanto tarde, más o menos cerca de las cinco, Kai despertaba abriendo lentamente los párpados que inmediatamente se fijaron en un chico chino.

"Ahhhh..."- bostezó Rei- "Kai!"- sonrió.

"Konishiwa gatito"- sonrió, las sonrisas puras, y dulces miradas; pruebas de su sincero amor.- "Ogenki deska?"- preguntó notando la ensangrentada mancha de las sábanas.

"Daijobu ." – Nuevamente sonrió, estaba tan feliz, ahora tenía a Rei a su lado, pero también lo quería él?.

"Rei..."

"Si?"- Ambos comenzaban a ponerse nerviosos, pensando en la posibilidad de una negativa. No querían que terminara, no ahora, no, jamás, pensaban en la simple esperanza, el tenerse en cuerpo y alma, compartir la vida juntos y tenerse para siempre: por la eternidad.

"Aishiteru Kon Rei"- confesó finalmente.

"Aishiteru Hiwattari Kai"- continuo el bello chino con una sonrisa y sellando con un beso aquellas palabras, para por siempre recordarlas.

"No sabes cuanto te amo Rei..."

"Claro que lo sé, hoy me lo has demostrado; me quieres tanto como yo te amo."- Kai sonrió, era tan bello, un ángel, y lo mejor de todo, era suyo, dueño de su corazón.

"Te parece si vamos a comer algo?".

"Hum"- Rei sonrió, bajaron a la primera planta- "Hoy es un día especial, no comeremos en casa."

"A no?"

"No"

"Bien, entonces a dónde vamos?"

"Tu sólo sígueme..."

"Sabes que lo haré." 'Siempre, a dónde sea Kai... yo te seguiré".

* * *

Nuevamente me quedó corto u.u'... pero, es que éste así es, el próximo si será ya un poco más largo je, es que éste ya lo tenía considerado, pero a petición del publico aumentarán su extensión .... espero les haya gustado mi vago intento de lemon u.u', pero en fin, criticas, recomendaciones, adiciones, sugerencias: todo es bienvenido, si, hasta amenazas! .

Cierto, me falta algo: para los que no lo sepan  
_Daijobu_ significa estoy bien  
_Ogenki deska: _estás bien?

creo que ahora si es todo, veré si puedo actualizar pronto .'

Je. Ciao! .


	6. Te acompaño

DESPUES DE LA DESPEDIDA

CHAPTER VI

Género: Shounen ai yaoi  
Pareja: Rei x Kai  
Autor: Carmen Camil -Skarletneko-jin  
Advertencias: Nada fuera de lo común, seducción; no más.

* * *

Agradecimientos:

**Sandy:** Vaya!, ke bueno ke te gustara sabes creo que not o que tienes una personalidad encantaodra, bien te e agregado a mi lista, por el momento tengo contratiempos, pero espero podamos escribirnos pronto y respecto a mi rubro... ejem!, digo, los fics de seducción, pues luego te comento, aunke ni yo se como le hago uu, je!, nos vemos!

**Karura: **Muchas gracias, la verdad insisto en que es un asco, soy mejor para los angst, pero ke bueno ke te gustara

**Hikaru: **Bien aki tienes el siguiente y no te preocupes, los reviews no son obligatorios, solo son una muestra de apresio hacia el trabajo del autor, si no te place no tienes obligación de dejarlos, nadie te hace nada ... (esconde su cuchillo... jajaja, ntc ñ.ñU) por cierto, ke bueno ke te gustara creo que ya es recíproco a mi tus trabajos y a tí los mios ... je. Ciao! .

**Kainekito: **Ke bueno ke te gustara el lemon, no llevo mucha práctica, pero ke bueno que lo aprecies y respecto a lo de muestras de amor 'curcilería' es mi segundo nombre, no, de hecho es Camil uu, pero da igual! D... Espero tener noticias tuyas pronto y ke te siga gustando. Adieu!

**Damika: **Claro que me gusta tu fic!, no te mentiría.. eso sería un daño a la literatura, (eso esplica mis deseos x borrar el mio uu) en serio me encanta que te haya gustado y que te tomaras el tiempo para dejarme un review, ellos alimentan mi ego, ejem!; digo... espíritu uu, nah!, el punto es ke te gustó y espero sigas leyendo. Nos leemos!

**Galy:** Muchas gracias x leerme! . bien a petición aki está la continuación, de hecho planeaba dejarlo por problemas técnicos, pero ya que 'les gust' (¿?) lo continuo ... bueno aparte de ke no me dí el lujo de fastidiarlos, ñacañacañaca... espero no te decepcione y sigas leyendome.. (lo sé, es un asko, pero se vale soñar .) Arriveverci!

**Akabane: **HOLA!!!... Yo toi muy bien, lamento los contratiempos, pero adivina! ) Mañana termina mi castigo y lo más probable es ke regrese al mess, espero encontrarte y que aún no me suplas S... mi entuciasmo...m pss creo que va igual, pero gracias x preocuparte espero también te guste éste, pq creo que los créditos finales serán para las dos ... Nos vemos! CC: C.C. (mis abreviaturas .)

Bien, ahora no queda más que agradecer a los que van leyendo y mucho más aún a los que dedican su tiempo dejando un review muchísimas gracias ... también espero su opinion acerca de más lemon y la aparición de Ty y Max, pq planeaba prolongarla un rato ( 1 chap XDDD), en fin, ya dejo de aburrir y vamos a mi asko de ff uu

* * *

La luz del manto nocturno entraba sigilosamente por las cortinas, enmarcando los finos rasgos de la persona frente a él, el ser que tanto amaba: Rei Kon.

Su amatista mirada llevaba casi horas mirándole, pero... era tan irresistible, tan bello, místico y sólo de él. Parecía que el tiempo se detenía en su presencia, se sentía tan dichoso que hasta había olvidado reclamarle y la verdad... ya no importaba. Lo único que aguardaba en su cabeza era la idea de que eran sólo vacaciones y tarde o temprano debía regresar a su ciudad natal... que la enfermedad había durado mucho y el señor Dickenson se podía preocupar.

Las doradas orbes del felino se abrieron mostrando su sublime brillo acompasado a la esplendorosa sonrisa que le hacía gala, definitivamente aquel chico era bello, impresionante...podría sacar una lista enorme de sus virtudes ¿por qué no lo hace? Por que (se acabaría los capítulos pensados para éste F. F.) no era necesario marcarlo, él lo sabía y con eso bastaba.

"Así que me celas también durante la noche?"- Sonrió, recordando la escena de hace dos días con una chica en el supermercado, la chica se acercó gentilmente a Rei para ayudarlo con sus compras, demasiada gentileza renegó Kai llevándoselo casi a rastras... vaya que era posesivo.

"Claro, que tal si averiguan donde estás y vienen a raptarte durante la noche"- comentó con ironía, Rei pensó en un sarcasmo, pero la verdad era que Kai se había anticipado a si eso sucedía.

"Entonces por qué no duermes?"

"Porque aún no se mete el sol..."- El chino no tuvo más que sonrojarse, jamás conoció un lado tan cursi de su chico y esa melosidad y melancolía lo hechizaban.

Se acercó y le plantó un suave beso en los labios... Kai lo respondió haciéndolo aún más apasionado, los ambarinos se mezclaron con los rojos y claramente visualizaron que algo no estaba bien ahí.

"Sucede algo: Kai?"

"No.. no, nada"- Nervios y preocupación, no eran buena combinación.

"Vamos Kai, no puedes ocultármelo... algo te preocupa, qué es?..."

"Bien... he pensado en que si el sol jamás duerme pueda sufrir de insomnio..."

"Kai..."

".... es que, pronto terminarán las vacaciones y... bueno yo..."

"No pienso dejarte Kai...."

"Pero...."

"Kai, en mi pueblo corría una frase, no todas las flores mueren en el desierto... las adversidades jamás serán más fuertes que nuestro amor... confías en mí?"

"Claro que sí, pero no en esa...."

"Shh"- Rei le tapó la boca con el dedo índice y luego procedió a besarlo provocativamente, las manos del nekojin se deslizaron hábilmente por la espalda del ruso, sacándole algunos suspiros; mientras el ojirojizo acariciaba la larga melena de su neko dearu.

Compartían deseo, pero debían detenerse, Kai tenía varios asuntos y no podía ir con las marcas que dejaba el chino en su nívea piel, les gustaba morderlo: succionarle y sus extravagantes colmillos no pasaban desapercibidos.

"Vamos, duerme Kai... mañana será un largo día"- Su subconsciente indicaba la despedida, a pesar de que no quería debía comentárselo a Kai: mañana regresaría a China. Lástima que no fuere el tiempo y mucho menos la situación en que debía. Ambos cerraron sus ojos, permitiéndose caer en los brazos de Morfeo... unos cuantos bostezos y por fin durmieron.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Los ases de luz penetraban la habitación, Kai había despertado minutos antes y el dormir del chino se vio mortificado por el sol. Un ronroneo cubrió la estancia, seguido de un bostezar, se echó la mano a la boca y por fin los ojos a abrir se debía resignar.

Su mirada vagaba en vista de su amor, aquel que le prometía su eterna velada....

"Kai..."

No estaba, y lo curioso... no había hecho ruido, recordó que el ruso tenía asuntos por resolver ese día, por lo menos esperaba llegase antes de...

Cierto!, lo había olvidado!; Kai no sabía de su partida... Oh no!, severo problema en el que se había metido, ahora debía encontrarlo!.

Se levantó precipitado arrojando al suelo las finas cobijas, su cuerpo expuesto en la suave tela de sus oscuros boxers, buscó rápidamente sus prendas.

/'En el closet!'/- Sí, ahí las había guardado, pero... no estaban!. Sus ojos se abrieron, ahora tenía que encontrar su ropa, si Mariah lo veía sin equipaje se iba a enojar!, y más si lo veía con ropa de Kai!... otro recuerdo llegó a su mente, tampoco estaba su valija! Y casualmente en ella iba su boleto de avión!.

Corría de un lado a otro, cual tigre enjaulado, Ahora que debía hacer!, no podía salir desnudo a la calle!... no encontraba su billetera, ni su boleto, ni... se detuvo, ja!, un ruido había delatado la presencia de otra persona allí.

"Acaso pensabas irte??"- más que un reclamo parecía acoso.

"Yo... Kai.. bueno..."

"Eres muy hábil, pero nada bueno mintiendo..."- Lo abrazó por la espalda, el neko se estremeció, estaba prácticamente desnudo!. Kai recargó su cabeza sobre el hombro de su amado, respirando el perfume de aquella ébano cabellera. El ruso tenía cierta habilidad extrasensorial, adivinando que lo siguiente sería que Rei pediría su ropa.- "No te cambies aún..."

"Eh?"

"Tu vuelo sale hasta las 6 de la tarde... no es necesario que salgas aún... tu cartera está a salvo."- Introdujo la billetera del neko en el borde de los boxers de su dueño; Todos aquellos susurros eran tentadores, y Kai no lo dejaría ir... no una vez más.

La mano del bicolor se paseó por el pecho de su lindo 'gatito' mientras su boca subía por aquél delicioso cuello, provocando fuego con su aliento y al fin mordiendo suavemente la curiosa puntilla en sus orejas que tanto le admiraba. (Nah!; lemon no, ya hice uno pero... si quieren otro, pues me avisan, mientras tanto no habrá!)

Rei susurraba, bien les hacia falta un despedida, ¿despedida?, aquella palabra simplemente no le gustó.

"Rei..."- susurró lentamente si dejar su actividad.

"mmm.... si?"- Kai finalmente lo soltó, esto sorprendió mucho al chico y más aún cuando Kai se hubiese puesto frente a él para mirarle a los ojos... un momento de silencio, ambas miradas indagando emociones en los que se encontraban frente a sí.

"...No te dejaré ir..."

"Qué?"- Kai sonrió, aún no concluía, y aquella pequeña exclamación de asombro le causaba tanta gracia. Los ojos de Rei casi saltados, su boca un poco abierta y en especial era que la palabra que exclamaba sonaba casi a maullido.

/'Vaya que pareces un gatito'/- "...No hasta que aceptes mis condiciones."

"Condiciones?"

"Si... Rei yo... yo quiero ir con tigo!"- La voz de Kai era firme, sería difícil doblegarla, pero esa no era la intención de Rei... de hecho el hubiera querido invitarle pero sabía que Kai no confiaba en Mariah y verdaderamente no quería andar en problemas... se acercó besando con delicadeza los labios del ruso, como si se tratase de un suave helado, solo rozando y succionándolo dulcemente.

"Esperaba que dijeras eso...".

La sonrisa de Rei expandía era bueno sentir que no había sido en vano.

"Y dime... ¿qué hubieras hecho si te decía que no?"

"Simple... hubiera ido tras de ti, conseguía una vivienda en Hong Kong y te acosaría día a día.... por?"- Las miradas que se daban destilaban miel, y aquellas sinceras sonrisas de Kai, sabía Kon que eran sólo para él.

"Curiosidad..."

"Gatito curioso..."

"Bien... otra duda..."

"Si?"

"Que pasaría si hago esto?"- Bajó su mano hasta las caderas de Kai, y deslizó con agilidad el pantalón hacia abajo.

"Te llevaría hasta la cama para que concluyeses..."- sonrió malicioso.

"Y si no lo hago?..."

"Bien... entonces lo haré yo."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Las seis de la tarde por fin dieron al reloj, después de que comiesen Kai se encargó de que Rei pudiera despedirse de todos, claro sin comunicar que él lo acompañaría; Caminaban plácidamente por los pasillos del aeropuerto, rumbo a su anden de abordaje. El chino sujetó la mano de Kai posesivo al ver las 'lujuriosas' miradas de las chicas que arribarían el mismo avión, más valía marcar territorio de una vez.

"Así que no soy el único celoso, eh?"

"Bueno, es que..."

"No importa..."- sonrió y lo besó en los labios.

Tomaron su asiento, estaban impacientes, claro olvidaron algunos detalles pero que más daba: si estaban juntos nada les podía faltar.

"Kai?"

"Hum?"- contestó acurrucándose en el regazo de Rei, claramente se las habían arreglado para conseguir los dos asientos contiguos al final, para que nadie les pudiese molestar. El ojiamario tenía fijas sus orbes en el rostro del ruso, se veía tan lindo con los ojos cerrados, tan relajado, despejado.... hermoso, también despierto, y cuando sonreía... verdaderamente agradecía que le hubiera tocado ser correspondido por alguien tan perfecto.

Kai notó el silencio del chino, y abrió lentamente sus rubís para toparlos con la magnificencia de los soles de su amado, el chino no tuvo más remedio que sonrojarse al saber que su ausencia se había notado, pero... era tan bello. El ruso se levantó un poco y lo volvió a besar, era exquisito... gustaba probar el néctar de los labios de su pretendiente, no podía expresarlo, simplemente lo recorría una gran emoción,; un éxtasis al sentirse correspondido, por su ángel; ahora era todo suyo, en cuerpo y alma, para siempre: su Rei.

* * *

Lo sé, corto... pero no tengo mucho tiempo espero se conformen uu (claro!, lo hasgo esperar más de una semana para esto!!! ¬¬) bien, intentare actualizar más pronto ya que por lo visto serás todos así de cortos uu... nos vemos. por favor si me van a arrojar tomatazos esperense a la tarde, no me ensucien el uniforme de la escuela uu...( vease; ahorrense el review, si no quieren herir mis sentimientos a los que pienses insultarme, los demás veanse sujerencias y felicitaciones son bienvenidos ... nah!, tb los demás. Las críticas consruyen al escritor ) Ciao! .


End file.
